End of the Line?
by jonas-brothers-fan-4-life
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Romance Maddie and London are friends again even though London lied to Maddie about Esteban’s feelings. Maddie thought London’s feelings for Esteban were over. Is she right? R and R
1. Hanging with London

End of the Line?

Sequel to Sweet Romance- Maddie and London are friends again even though London lied to Maddie about Esteban's feelings. Maddie thought London's feelings for Esteban were over. Is she right?

Maddie stood at the candy counter staring at her boyfriend, Esteban, who was working across the hotel lobby. He smiled at her and she smiled back and winked.

"Hey Maddie," London said walking up to the candy counter, "can you stop giving Esteban that puppy love look."

"Sorry, he's just so gorgeous."

"Okay, I was wondering, do you want to hang out tonight I have tickets to a fashion show in New York."

"Sure, we'll hang out tonight." Esteban walked form behind the counter. "hold on I'll be right back."

"No I'll go I'll pick you up at your house tonight."

"Okay, I'll meet you here." She ran off before London could realize what she had said. "Hey Esteban," she said hugging him.

"Hello Maddie." He kissed her lightly, "I wish I could stay and chat but I have to get some luggage from 620." He kissed her again and walked off.

**I know it is short but I will make the others longer I have to go clean the house bye. Review.**


	2. the wreck

(Maddie's house)

"Bye Mom, I've got to meet London at the Tipton." Maddie yelled running to the door.

"Have fun honey."

(The Tipton)

"Bye Moseby, I've got to go pick up Maddie we're going to a fashion show in New York."

"Have fun."

London climbed into the limo and looked out the window as they drove along. She heard sirens so she turned around and on the other side there was an old blue car. The ambulance rolled a stretcher out the back. When she saw the person who laid on the stretcher her heart seemed to skip a beat.

"Jenkins! Pull over!" she commanded. The limo came to a stop and London got out and ran across the street.

"Step back Miss." A policeman commanded.

"She's my friend, what happened?"

"She's been in an accident."

"Can I come with you please?"

"Sure." London stepped into the ambulance and took Maddie's hand. She forced herself not to cry but she was unsuccessful. A tear landed on Maddie's hand. Her eyes fluttered. _Don't die Maddie; you're the only friend I have. _


	3. coma

(The hospital)

"She's in a coma." The doctors told London and the Fitzpatricks.

"A coma?" Maddie's mother asked.

"Yes I'm sorry."

"I'm staying here." London told the Fitzpatricks.

"You don't need to do that."

"Yes I do, Maddie is my only friend." She sat down in a chair beside her. "Maddie, you've got to pull through this. You can't die. I love you Maddie. (No not that way) Maddie's eyelashes fluttered. "She's waking up!"

"No," the doctor corrected, "that is a normal reaction."

"Oh, I didn't know." The doctor left and London held Maddie's hand.

(The next morning)

London woke up. _It was just a dream. _She thought. Then she looked around and saw Maddie.

"Good morning London," Mrs. Fitzpatrick said looking up from her book.

"Good Morning," London stood up, "Do you want me to get you something to eat?"

"No thanks, Esteban is getting something for me."

"Esteban's here?"

"Yes, he went to the cafeteria."

"I'm going to go get me some food. I hope they have omelets."

"Sorry honey they don't you will have to get something form a vending machine."

"Okay, I guess." She stepped out the door and at the same moment Esteban was walking in and they collided and collapsed on the floor. "Sorry Esteban." She stood up and went down to the cafeteria. _He is so cute. Stop thinking about that. You can't take a guy from a girl in a coma. That is just mean, but he is still adorable._


	4. a new friend

London walked down the hall. She hated the smell of the hospital. (Who doesn't?) She stopped at the elevator and pressed the button. She didn't know where the cafeteria was so she went down just one level to the children's oncology floor._ I wonder what oncology is. _She thought. She stepped off the elevator and saw little kids in wheelchairs and sitting ion the floor playing with cars and dolls. Some of them had hair and some of them were bald. _What's wrong with them, _she wondered. (In case you don't know oncology floor is cancer floor) A little girl with no hair rolled herself over to London.

"You're London Tipton." The little girl pointed out.

"Yeah," London told her trying not to look as scared as she really was.

"I think you're pretty, will you take a picture with me?"

"Okay, I will."

"Mommy, take a picture of me with London Tipton."

"Okay honey," he mom walked over to the little girl with her camera. London picked up the little girl and held her in her arms and smiled for the camera. She put her down in her wheelchair.

"Thank you London Tipton."

"Just call me London."

"Okay, London, will you be my friend? I don't have any; they are all scared of me."

"Yes, I'll be your friend, but first I need to know your name."

"Maddie."

"Maddie? That's my other friend's name. She's hurt"

"I hope she gets better."

"Me too."

"Maddie, let's go get something to eat."

"I'm going to get something too; can you show me where the cafeteria is?'

"Sure."


	5. jake

London took a sip of her sprite. She looked at the vending machine to see what she wanted. She continued to look around. She saw a sandwich and she squinted to see what it was. _Peanut butter_. The wrapper read. A lump formed in her throat thinking about the first time she had tried Peanut butter. Maddie had let her live at her house when her dad had gone broke. A single tear slipped down her cheek. Would she ever be able to spend time with Maddie again? She put in the money and pressed the button. She watched it fall.

She walked over to the table and sat beside Maddie and her mom. "What's wrong with her?" she whispered to Maddie's mom.

"She has Leukemia; she had a relapse, so she has to get a Bone Marrow transplant."

"That's horrible, what's leukemia?"

"It's a form of cancer."

"Oh, sorry, I'm not the brightest crayon in the box." She apologized.

"It's okay, not a lot of teens know what leukemia is."

"I bet my friend Maddie does; she's the smartest person I know." She looked up at a clock, "I'm gonna go," she hugged Maddie, "I'll see you later." She threw her trash away and left the cafeteria.

(Maddie's room)

When London got up to Maddie's room, Mary Margaret and Corrie were sitting beside Maddie's bed crying.

"Hey guys."

"Hey London, we just came to see Maddie, were leaving now though."

"Okay, bye." This had been going on since Maddie and Esteban started dating. Even though Maddie had forgiven her for lying, Mary Margaret and Corrie hadn't forgiven her yet. Esteban was sitting in a chair beside Maddie's bed asleep. _He is so cute when he's asleep. I wish I could kiss him one last time. Maybe I can, he's asleep, he would never know. I can't he's Maddie's boyfriend._ London walked over to Esteban and looked at him. She leaned down and kissed him lips. _Just one kiss won't hurt._ She thought. She pulled away from him and sat moved to the other side of Maddie's bed. A volunteer teen came into the room. He had bleached blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"What are you doing to her?"

"I'm giving her a shotso she won't be in pain."

"Oh."

"You her sister?" he asked her.

"We don't even look alike, why would you think we were sisters."

"Her dad has black hair, like her brother and you, and your both beautiful."

London blushed, "We're not sisters, she's just my best friend."

"Jake! We need you up stairs."

"Coming! Bye…"

"London."

"Bye London, I hope we see each other again."

"Yeah me too." He ran out of the room and London sat there replaying their conversation in her mind. _How can someone I just met make me smile so easily?_


	6. cd player

London sat beside Maddie's bed afraid to move because she was afraid that she would miss Jake the next time he came in. London held Maddie's hand and looked at her face. Stitches went across her forehead and a bandage was wrapped around her head.

(Nurse's station)

"I need someone to go give the girl in room 312 a shot for pain." A nurse said.

Jake looked up from the papers that he was filing. "I'll do it." He said anxious to see London again.

"Okay, I'll get someone else to file those papers." He walked in the door and prepared a shot. He walked to room 312 and saw London sitting in a chair holding Maddie's hand and staring into space.

"Hey London," she came out of her spacey state and looked at him.

"Hey Jake."

"You're not bored are you?"

"Extremely," she said with a sad smile on her face.

"You can use my CD player if you want to it should keep you from being too bored."

"Well, I guess I could if you don't care, but I don't have any CDs."

"That's fine, you can use mine, let me get it real quick." He ran out the door and went to his locker.

_I could bring my own CD player but then I wouldn't have an excuse to see him everyday. _She thought.

"Here you go," He handed it to her; "My Kelly Clarkson CD is in it."

"You listen to Kelly Clarkson?"

"Yeah, I think she is really good."

"Me too. You know I could bring my own CD player you don't have to loan me yours."

"Yeah, but then we wouldn't have an excuse to see each other everyday." He said smiling.

"Thanks, I'll give it back when your shift is over."

"I'll come pick it up."

"Okay, I'll see you then."


	7. love and be loved

London sat in the chair listening to the music. _How can a guy who isn't rich make me smile so easily? _She wondered. She stood up and turned off the CD player and walked down the hall to the elevator. She rode it down to the floor level. She dialed a familiar number.

"Hey Moseby,…No, she hasn't woke up yet…Can you bring me some clothes by tomorrow, and maybe a few CDs…Thanks talk to you later." She hung up the phone. _Maybe I'll visit little Maddie before I go back to Maddie's room. _ She walked back inside and rode the elevator up to the oncology floor to see little Maddie.

"Hey Maddie, how are you feeling?" she asked walking into her room.

"Good, I'm gonna be better soon because I'm getting my transplant."

"That's great I'm so happy for you."

"She'll get it tomorrow; they'll have to collapse her immune system so she doesn't reject it."

"I'll see you tomorrow then; I've got to go check on Maddie."

"Bye London." She hugged London.

"Bye Maddie."

(Maddie's room)(I'm going to call Maddie Fitzpatrick Maddie and the other Maddie little Maddie)

London walked into Maddie's room and no one was there, so she sat down beside her and held her hand. She wanted to hug her but knew she couldn't. She watched her chest rise and fall and listened to the heart monitor beep at a steady pace.

"Maddie, I met a guy, his name is Jake, imagine that, me meeting a guy in the hospital, a guy who's not rich. The truth is Maddie, I don't know if I like him or not. He's nice, but I don't know what he thinks about me. I don't want it to end up like me and Esteban, me being in love with him and then you dating him. I don't care that you're dating him, it's just I want someone to love, and someone to love me back. I mean I can buy anything I want but I can't buy love, and that's the only thing I want, to love and be loved and I might never get it because I am a spoiled brat." London looked back at her friend. She seemed to be caught somewhere between life and death, which ever way she chose would change London's life forever.


	8. in need of a hug

Jake ran to room 312 to get his CD player back from London. He heard her talking.

"… I want, to love and be loved and I might never get it because I am a spoiled brat." He stood waiting to see if she would say anything else. After about four minutes in silence he walked in.

"Hey, just came by to get my CD player. I am going to bring it tomorrow if you want to use it again."

"Yeah, I don't have to use it I've got my own."

"It's okay, you can use mine." There was a strange silence between them. "Um…There's this thing they do once a week for the doctors and volunteers. This week they're doing this dance thing, and a lot of people are going to have dates, but I don't have a girlfriend so I thought I could take a friend but turns out all my friends are guys. It would look weird dancing with a guy, but then I remembered that I met you and I wanted to know, will you go with me?"

"I guess I could go, I might not do much dancing since I'm a little upset, but I'll keep you company."

"Okay, the dance is Friday, actually tomorrow is Friday so, actually the dance is tomorrow. I'll meet you at the nurse's station on this floor."

"Okay, I'll see you then I guess."

"Yeah," he looked at her and saw that she wasn't very happy, "You look like you need a hug." He hugged her tightly.

"Thanks, I did need that."

"Well I've got to go on home or my Mom will be mad that I'm late."

"See you later.'

"Yeah, see you later."

**I know it is kinda short but I am writing this and it is like 10:30 and I am tired so I will write more 2morrow bye. Please review.**


	9. oops

London took the travel bag that Mr. Moseby had packed for her to the bathroom and undressed. She couldn't find the lock on the door so she just left it unlocked. _No one will come in; Esteban and the Fitzpatrick are down stairs eating._ _No one will walk in on me. _London pulled of her shirt and pants and underwear. She slipped on clean underwear and turned around suddenly the door opened and Jake walked in.

"Sorry," he covered his eyes, but still slightly peeking through (London didn't notice this.), "I didn't know you were in here. Sorry, I'll leave now." He walked out and closed the door.

_At least I wasn't fully naked. He only saw my underwear and bra, that's more than most bathing suits. _She looked in the mirror and saw that she was blushing. She finished getting dressed and applied her make-up. SHE walked out of the bathroom and saw that Jake was standing by the door.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were in there."

"Its fine, I couldn't find the lock."

"We don't have locks because if a patient falls in the bathroom."

"Oh, I'm gonna go visit little Maddie, I promised her I would see her before her transplant." She left the room and took the elevator down one level. Little did she know that she was in for one of the biggest shocks of her life.

**I hope you like this chapter I know it is short but I wanted to leave you in a little suspense.**


	10. end of the line

London walked down the hall to the nurse's station.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where I can find Maddie Thomson?"

"I'm sorry she's checked out."

"What, she was supposed to get a bone marrow transplant today."

"Yeah, we collapsed her immune system and sometime during the night she got a fever."

"You mean …" The nurse nodded, London barely knew her, yet she broke down right there, all the tears she had held back since forever pored down her cheeks. She cried for her parent divorce, she cried for Maddie, she cried for little Maddie, she cried for Maddie's family, she cried for little Maddie's family, and she cried for herself and how she was so sad that Esteban, Corrie and Mary Margaret hated her and she cried for the fact that she would never be loved, because she was a spoiled brat.

It took about half an hour for London to calm down. She walked back to Maddie's room with her tear stained face not even caring that she looked horrible. When she got back to Maddie's room she heard Corrie talking to Maddie, she walked in, but Corrie and Mary didn't seem to care,

"I was bored so I started writing, I wrote this for you, It's a song, I'll sing it to you," She took a deep breath. "Will we be friends when we grow old or is the end of the line? I hurt with you, I loved with you but the world just seems to get in the way. Is this the end of the line? Oh please don't leave me. Don't let your heart let go we'll find a way the journey has only begun. Is this the end of the line? Oh yeah oh is the end of the line? You lead I'll follow, don't let your heart let go we'll find a way. The journey has only begun, is this the end of the line? Is this the end of the line?" She finished the song, and London watched as a tear fell down both their cheeks almost at the same time. London looked at them and they walked toward her and they hugged the way they hadn't done in a long time. London looked at Maddie's face, her eyelashes fluttered and her feet began to twitch. Her fingers slowly moved.

"I…I think she's waking up." Mary Margaret said breaking the silence in the room.

"Me too, we need to tell someone." Corrie said. London ran out the door, actually running not just walking fast, she ran all the way to the nurse's station and told them. Esteban and the Fitzpatricks were walking down the hall when they London telling them what was happening. All of them ran down the hall.

(Maddie's room)

Maddie was struggling to sit up in bed when the doctor came in and helped her up.

"Hello Maddie, do you remember her?" he asked her pointing to Corrie. She shook her head. "Can you tell me out loud?"

"No, I don't know her." Corrie felt her heart tighten, _she doesn't remember me. I'm one of her best friends and she doesn't remember me._ She grabbed her purse and spiral notebook and ran out the door too upset to speak.

"What about her?" He pointed to Mary.

"I don't remember her either."

"I…I've got to go check on Corrie." She left.

"What about them?" He pointed to her parents.

"I don't know them either." _I know she doesn't remember me if she doesn't remember her parents. _ London thought.

"What about them?" He pointed to Esteban and London.

"I don't remember the guy, but I remember the girl, he name is London, and her dad owns a hotel. I work at that hotel. She's my best friend."

"Right, that's exactly who she is."

"I'm going to go tell Mr. Moseby that you're okay." He left the room.

"We'll leave you two alone, so you can spend some time together." Mr. Fitzpatrick told them and he took his wife's hand and led her out the door.


	11. the dance

"Tell me a dream." Maddie told London as they continued their thumb wrestling match.

"Tell me a secret." Maddie pinned London's thumb down.

"I win, tell me a dream."

" I have always dreamed of finding my prince."

"Every girl dreams of that."

"Okay then I used to dream of being a doctor."

"A doctor! You aren't that smart. I'm sorry but I don't think you could pull that off."

"I know I don't want to be a doctor any more. To much dying and touching blood. Gross!"

"Okay, now I'll tell you a secret."

"Okay, what is it."

"I recognize that guy that was in here earlier, but I don't know who he was. I know one thing he's cute."

"You've thought so for a while, you two are actually dating."

"What about those two girls? Who are they?"

"Corrie and Mary Margaret."

"Are they my friends?"

"Yeah. You are really good friends."

"Call them."

"Why?"

"If I talk to them for a while maybe it will trigger a memory."  
"Okay hand me the phone." SHE handed her the phone. "Hello is Corrie there?...Can you tell her to come visit Maddie…Thank you and make sure she brings Mary Margaret… Thank you…Bye."

"They'll be here in a minute."

"I'll stay here alone."

"Are you kicking me out?"

"No, you just have a date tonight."

"I don't think I'm gonna go."

"You have to."

"Why?"

"Cuz I know he likes you."

"Okay I guess I'll go."

(10 minutes later)

"You ready to go."

"Yeah."

"So where's the dance at?"

'The Rec. room." They walked in silence down the hall to the rec. room. A fast song was playing. "You wanna dance?"

"I don't know…"she had a serious look on her face. Then a smile lifted the corners of her face. "I'd love to dance." He took her hand and led her to the dance floor. As if on cue the second they stepped into a good place to dance the fast song turned to a slow sweet song.

"We don't have to dance if you want to."

"It's fine I love this song anyway." She put her hands on his shoulders and he put his arms around his waist. They stepped closer and London began to slowly move with his body. Their eyes locked and the continued to dance without speaking afraid to break the magical moment. He pulled her closer, and she simply let him. The song ended and another slow song started. He leaned toward her and their lips were inches apart when London broke away.

"I've got to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back." She ran off toward Maddie's room.


	12. kisses

London ran as fast as she could back to Maddie's room. Mary and Corrie were still there.

"London, what's wrong?" Corrie asked.

"He tried to kiss me."

"Who?"

"Jake, this guy she's crazy about."

"If she's so crazy about him why'd she run off when he tried to kiss her?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask her?"

"Why'd you run off when he tried to kiss you?"

"I got scared."

"You got scared? How can you get scared? You've kissed more guys than I have."

"I don't know, all I know is that when ever he leaned forward to kiss me I just wanted to run so I did."

"Why?"

"I don't know. See, part of me still likes Esteban, but I know I can't have him and the other part of me is crazy about Jake. I don't know what to do."

"I'll tell you what to do."

"What?"

"Turn around."

"Okay, but I don't know that's going to help me." She turned around and suddenly her lips met someone's she couldn't tell who it was, but she knew it was not Esteban, because the feeling inside her was nothing like the kisses she had gotten from Esteban. This kiss even though it was simple and sweet it held the one thing she had been looking for her whole life. Love. She pulled away and saw Jake standing there in front of her.

"Let's get back to the party."

"Yeah," as they walked out of the room London moved her eyebrows up and down giving Maddie a fit of giggles.

"Maddie," She looked up and saw the guy who was supposed to be her boyfriend but she couldn't remember, "I wanted to talk to you."

"About what?"

"Us." He said plainly.

"We'll see you later Maddie." Corrie said walking out behind Mary Margaret.

"What about us?" she asked when they were out of ear shot.

"I can't be with you if you don't remember me?"

"I do remember you. You're my boyfriend. I love you and you love me. And I want to know you better since I don't remember you that well yet."

"Okay, well do you care if I kiss you?'

"Huh?"

" I wanted to make sure you feel comfortable kissing me since you don't remember me that well."

"No, I don't care." Esteban leaned over Maddie his lips met hers. The kiss started out smooth and sweet but before they knew it she had her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately. He kissed her and played with her hair. He pulled away first. "I can't believe I just made out with someone I barely remember."

"Kinda like you did with Trevor."

"Trevor?"

"You barely knew him and you were making out in an art museum."

"Okay…" He kissed her lightly.

"Bye Maddie."

"Bye Esteban."


	13. double date

Maddie walked into the hotel lobby. She had been released two weeks earlier; though her leg was fully healed she still walked with a limp.

"Hello Maddie," Esteban said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey Esteban."

"Hey Maddie, welcome back." Zack and Cody said in unison.

"Hey guys."

"Welcome back Maddie." Mr. Moseby said walking past. SHE limped on to the candy counter and sat on the stool that was behind it.

"Hey Maddie."

"Hey London, what's gong on?"

"Nothing much, you want to hang out with me and Jake tonight, you can bring Esteban. We can have a double date."

"Okay, I just have to ask Esteban."

"Tell me later, I'm going to the hospital to visit Jake."

"Okay, I'll let you know when you get back."

"Hey Maddie,"

"Yeah?"

"Love you."

"You too."


	14. Kylie

London walked slowly down the halls of the hospital.

"Hello Ms. Tipton."

"Hello, Mrs. Davis and I told you call me London."

She continued to walk down the halls of the oncology floor.

"London Tipton," said a small voice.

"Yes."

"Can I get a picture with you?" When she looked at her face it looked unfamiliar, but in hr eyes she could just see Little Maddie's tiny face.

"Sure, what's your name?"

"Kylie."

"Okay, Kylie," she picked up the little girl and smiled for the camera. She might have been smiling on the outside but on the inside the memories of Little Maddie filled her mind and she wanted to cry. She sat the girl back in her wheelchair and walked on to find Jake.

"Hey London, what's the matter?"

"A little girl wanted a picture with me and it made me remember Little Maddie."

"Sorry," he kissed her sweetly, "maybe that will make you fell better."

"It did a little." She hugged him and they walked down the hall and talked.

**I know really short chapters but I couldn't think of anything else to write in this chapter.**


	15. the end

Maddie, Esteban, London, and Jake all sat in London's limo. Jake and London whispered in each other's ears and kissed. Maddie and Esteban gave each other sweet kisses.

They ate at the restaurant andlaughed the way they had before Maddie's accident.(Except of course Jake was there, and he wasn't there before) London knew that she was finally loved.

I know really short chapter but I wanted a good ending. And I couldn't think of one so I just did this. Sorry if I disappointed you. I am going to finish the new girl now.


End file.
